


Paper

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [42]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Kadowaki Ayumu, Established Relationship, Mostly Gen, Multi, Notes, Prompt Fic, Sensory Overload, Triple Drabble, shutdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ayumu is feeling bad, but Hozumi finds a way to help even when they are apart.[Prompt 42 – Paper]





	Paper

Ayumu slumps on his back in the club room, resting his Shogi book against his chest. He’s the first one here, and he really doesn’t want to be forced into practising. He’s so tired, everything aching and his head throbbing so much he can’t even focus on his book.

He went into sensory overload on the bus to school this morning (everyone was too loud and the bus was crowded and he just hunched up in his seat and wanted to cry), and it eventually turned into a shutdown. He’s come out of it now, but everything just aches.

His senses are still hypersensitive, and Ayumu grimaces, his uniform to tight against his sore skin. He rolls onto his side, just wanting to go home.

He wants Hozumi by his side. His boyfriend is so good at helping him when he feels like this. But Hozumi is in a different class and he hasn’t seen him since before the first bell. He misses him.

Ayumu struggles to sit up and ends up dropping his book. It falls to the floor, the pages fluttering open. As he picks up his book, Ayumu notices a piece of paper sticking out of it.

Is his book broken?

He loves this book.

Please don’t be broken, he thinks.

His hands trembling, Ayumu flicks through his favourite Shogi book, hoping he was just imagining it…

And he sees it, a piece of lined notepaper is sticking out of the book, not a page. Relief hits him first, but then curiosity. Who wrote it?

He flicks the folded note open and reads it.

**Ayumu,**

**I’m sorry you’re feeling so bad today and I wish I was there with you.**

**I hope you feel better soon.**

**Love from Hozumi**

For the first time all day, Ayumu smiles.


End file.
